Could we be together
by bloodintheroses
Summary: Adam Torres is hurt after Becky Backer decised to try to get him to believe that he is a girl. This when they try to understand eachother and get back together, and their future if they can make it that long.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

I hadn't done this in a while. The blade cut my skin making a perfect red line as the blood started to flow out of the cuts. I lay down on my bed, just wanting the world to disappear. I'm so confused now. The things Becky said and the way she acted made others believe it was okay to hurt others not only in the LGBT community but also others who did things that weren't viewed as holy or right by the bible. Because of that, I know he shouldn't spend so much time thinking about her, and thinking about ways to show her that there was nothing wrong with him, other than being in the wrong body. But I just can't help it, we were in a relationship and she was so close to accepting me. In fact for a little while she did. But then she went to be brain washed once again. "Yo Adam, there's someone here to see you." My older brother Drew yelled up to him. Most likely Eli, "He can come up."

Just as the door opened up a long blonde haired girl walked in, that's definitely not Eli. I thought. Drew walked in behind her. "I'll leave you guys alone but if you need me I'll be right next door." Drew hesitated as he left, after I gave him a nod. I had told him all about Becky, and he heard the rumors at school of course, he knew that this was the girl who had hurt me, his little brother so badly, Drew hated that he spent so much time trying to protect me. The last thing Drew ever wanted was to see me get hurt, but he knew there were some things that I needed to do without Drew being there to protect me, and this was one of them. "Hello Adam." Becky said walking closer to the bed.

"Miss Baker" I greeted her.

"Look Adam, I'm sorry if what I say hurts you, believe me that's not what I want. I just want to show you the right path, and help you get better."

"What is getting better to you is painful and wrong to me."

Without thinking I stood up and went into his draw, I pulled out an old photo that I kept hidden behind my many pairs of boxers and socks. I reached out to Becky and handed her the photo. She took it after a moment of staring at it. "That was Gracie. The girl I used to be, the boy I am now was trapped inside of her. It hurt me so badly that I used to burn and cut myself. If I go back to being her I know I'll start doing that again to try to get rid of the pain."

Becky looked wide eyed at me as she looked back at the picture. "You looked so pretty, and yet so miserable at the same time. How old were you?"

"I was ten years old in that photo. My mom took it because she thought I looked 'darling' in that dress." In the photo I was wearing a long pink dress with a short blue jacket on my shoulders; the dress had white lace around the chest. Standing next to me was Drew, dressed in a tux making a silly face at the camera. "I envied Drew so much, he got to dress like what he was, like I wanted."

I sat back down on my bed and let out a sigh. "May I sit?" Becky asked me, and I nodded a yes to her.

"Adam, I'm sorry about that, you're a wonderful person, you shouldn't do things like that your body. Think of everyone who cares about you. They would all be so hurt if they found out." She placed a hand on my shoulder. That's when I noticed that my shirt sleeve had rode up, not much but just enough to show the line of red dripping down my arm.

For a bit Becky didn't talk, at first I thought she was still looking at the picture, but then I realized her gaze was as my arm. She pulled my sleeve up higher to see not just one cut but five new bleeding ones. Which made my arm a bloody mess, "Adam, why did you do this, was it because of me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Degrassi or the characters

I didn't know what to say, if I say no, it would be because no one really accepts or understands me, and she's one of the people who don't. It will still hurt her, and of course it would hurt her if I said yes. "I've cut and burned myself before, back when my Gram came to visit us. My mom wanted me to be "Gracie' again and that's why I used to. Not because of my Gram, but because no one understood it, my mother calls me a girl, and the kids at school would do some pretty bad things to me."

"And I made it worse, I'm so sorry Adam. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Becky looked like she was going to cry right now, her blue eyes filled with tears. She caused me a lot of pain, yet somehow through it all I love her. "I forgive you, but what about your parents? I'm sure they won't like this anymore then the first time around."

She instantly perked up, wrapping her arms around me in a big hug. "It doesn't matter, this time I know there is nothing wrong with you or me, and I promise I'll be at your side no matter what they say. God wouldn't want one of his children hurt like this." I smiled back and kissed her on her forehead. "Becky Baker I love you."

"And I love you . Now let's get you fixed up."

Before I could say anything she took a cloth from the bathroom, pressing it against my arm, while she put some anti-biotic on a cotton ball, wiping the cuts off. "Ah, that stings" I complained.

"Good, then don't do it again." She said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

After she put the band aids on it she gave them a little kiss and took my hand in hers. "Adam, please don't do anything like that again, I couldn't handle it if you-" her voice broke off as she started to cry silently. "Becky, I won't, you'll have to try a little harder if you want to get rid of me."

"Adam, mom said its time for dinner." Drew stood in the door way.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Becky, I'll ask my mom."

"That would be nice, but only if she doesn't mind."

I went downstairs with Drew, leaving Becky sitting in my room. "So bro how's it going with her."

"Good, at first it was a little rocky, but we're back together again. So everything is good now."

"Adam are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I'm glad you got the girl but there's a lot of girls out there that aren't you know religious like her and her family."

"It doesn't matter to me I love her and I wouldn't change her, her family is just going to have to learn to deal with it."

"Did you say that or did she?"

"Drew you sound like you don't want us to be together."

"It's not that, I'm just worried for you. I mean you've had problems with her already. Plus her family, not many people accept you and her parents don't, her brother doesn't either, didn't he play a prank on that guy in the play Romeo and Jules?"

"I get it Drew and yeah, Tristan, but her family doesn't matter, she's all that matters to me. While get through this together."

Drew just shrugged at that. "Just be careful ok little bro?"

"Whatever."

Mom said okay to Becky staying for dinner after I explained that we were back together. Dinner was a quiet affair, Drew talked about the lastest spots game and his girlfriend, mom stared at Becky and talked to her, after a little while they really seemed to hit it off. "It's getting late I better get going soon."

"Ah, do you really have to leave Becks?"

"I don't think she's going anywhere right now." Mom said from inside the kitchen. "Go check the weather."

Mom had the weather channel on in the living room; it looked like we were going to get a really bad storm soon. "It isn't safe to drive in that, Becky I think you better call your parents and tell them you'll be spending the night here; it's the safest thing for everyone."

"You're right Miss. Torres, I'll go call them." Becky walked away with her cell phone in hand and went into my room. I looked outside and saw it was already starting to rain pretty hard out there. "Adam would you go and get some extra blankets from the closet for her?"

"Okay mom."

I took out three pairs of blankets and carried them back to the living room. "Where do you want me to put these blankets mom?"

"On the sofa, I don't think she'll want to sleep in the same room as you."

Becky came back into the living room and sat on the couch next to me. "They were out so I gave Luke the message for them. I also told him I'll try again before we go to bed."

"About that Becky would you rather sleep in the guest room, in my room, or out here on the couch?" I asked her, hoping she would say my room.

"I'll sleep out here for the night, as much as I love you Adam I don't think it's appropriate for us to sleep in the same room." She kissed me as she said this.

"Burn! I'll go get you some ice for that Adam." Drew commented.

"Now Drew, be nice, that is a good decision, I think some of your girlfriends could learn a thing or two from Becky." Mom said which made Drew groan. I just laughed and kissed Becky back. After that we all had some ice cream. Everyone else went to bed for the night. "Adam, I don't want you two staying up much longer, it's getting very late. And I'm sure Becky's partners will want to come get her in the morning."

"Don't worry mom, we won't stay up too much later." I said not taking my eyes off the movie playing on TV. Becky came back in from calling her partners again. "Did they answer?"

"Yeah, they said they'll pick me up tomorrow morning. What are you watching?"

"Ice Age."

"I used to love that movie; it's been forever since I've seen it."

"Then let's watch."

We stayed up an hour later to watch ice age then went to bed. "I got to say, it rocks having you sleep over here." I said while helping her set up the couch with the pillows and blankets. "It was fun, although I don't think we'll be able to do it again."

"Ahh." I pouted, causing her to kiss me goodnight before going to bed.

"Adam, time to wake up sleepy head"

"No, it's too early to be alive Becky." I whined pulling my covers over my head.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." She jumped on my bed, pulling the covers off my head and off my bed. Groaning I got up as she pulled my shades open letting some light in. "Now hurry downstairs I'm making breakfast for everyone." I got up and put brushed my hair, and got ready for the day, although it was still way too early. I looked in Drew's room he was still sleeping.

My mom, dad, Becky and I sat down to eat the pancakes she made, she was an amazing cook. "That was very good Becky, I'll take care of the dishes."

"No Miss. Torres, I'll take care of them." Becky said as she started putting the plates in the sink.

Within the next hour there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!"

"Hello Adam, I'm here for Becky."

"I'll get her, why don't you come in for a bit?"

"No thanks, I'll just wait here for her."

Becky's partners and I don't really get along. We did up until her dad tried to get me to brain wash camp. When he told me that I might have said a few mean things to him, but he just doesn't get it. Judging by the way Mr. Baker and Miss. Baker were acting I could tell they weren't very thrilled that Becky had spent the night here. "Adam who's at the door?"

"Becky's parents" I called back to her.

Mom came over to us. "Hi, I'm Adam and Drew's mom, Audra Torres. Would you like to come in, Becky is just getting changed; she borrowed a pair of my night pj's for the night."

"Sure." They both walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down in the living room with the TV on low so I could hear what they were saying. "Did Becky spend the night in Adam's room?" Her mother asked.

"No she slept out on the couch for the night. I have to say, you have a nice daughter I think Adam and her will be good for each other. Who knows maybe she'll even rub off on my other son Drew."

"Well where not sure about that, it's nothing personal we just don't feel like Becky and Adam are right for each other."

"Why's that?"

"Well Adam being confused, we just figured that she's not the right person for Becky."

"So by the right person you mean not my son."

"We don't mean it in a bad way, in fact we think Adam is a great boy, but he's just confused now." Miss. Baker said in one of those voices parents use when they are trying to not insult a child.

Becky came downstairs then. "Your parents are here."

"Oh no, I can tell this isn't going to well."

"did you really think it would? They don't agree with what I am remember?"

"Still I was hoping that they might put that aside, at least for now." She sounded so sad. I gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry everything will be alright."

"Yeah it will I won't let them fool me again."

"Becky it's time to go." Her father said walking over to us. "Once we're home we're going to have a serious talk about this young lady." Her father said as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own degrassi

I was waiting for Becky at my locker. The whole weekend she was only able to call me once while her father and mother went out on their weekly date night. She couldn't stay on for too long because Luke, her older brother was still home. All she told me was that she was fighting with her parents right now so things were a little rocky between them, so she would see me on Monday at school. Mom of course went into her protective mode after Becky's parents left. "Adam, I like Becky I really do. But, her parents have a problem with you being you. I won't just sit here and listen as they insult you."

She had told me right after they left. Even though mom wasn't completely on board with me being Adam just yet, she made a lot of progress. She was more okay with it then she had been before, she even stopped making pronoun mistakes.

I was completely zoned out when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It wasn't enough to bring me out of my daydreams but then I felt a pair of soft lips press lightly against mine. "Becky! How long have you been standing there?"

"I had a feeling a kiss would bring you out of your out of your daze and I haven't been here for too long. But you were so out of it that you didn't even realize." She said with a giggle.

"Kisses do have magical powers, so am I your prince now my lady?"

"Yes you are indeed Prince Adam."

"Well being the charming, dashing, bold, heroic prince I am, I think I deserve enough kiss don't you Lady Rebecca?"

"Most certainly." She pressed her soft lips against mine once again, this time I pulled her into a tight embrace as we kissed.

"Now that I got that out of my system, what happened with your parents after you went home?" I asked her, I really wanted to know. I hope that she didn't get into any trouble because of me.

"Well they were in the car with me and at first it was silent in the car but then after a little while they started asking questions."

Becky's POV 

I sat in the backseat of my dad's car. It was a quiet drive, too quiet. I knew that they weren't happy that I had stayed the night at Adam's house. It also made things worse that I didn't tell them I was going to Adam's house, I just told them I was going for a walk. It hurt me to lie to them, I can't lie to my parents it's not right. The whole night I was at Adam's house I prayed for forgiveness for my actions against my parents. "Becky we have some questions we need to ask you."

I didn't say anything, just nodded as I got ready for the line of questions that was going to come. "Why did you lie to us?" Dad asked.

"I only lied because I knew that there was no other way you would let me see him. He wasn't even talking to me at school; I knew I had to do something. I decided to go talk to him and explain things, because I hurt him badly."

"Lying is not okay Becky, don't ever do that again" my dad said to me, giving me a stern glare in the mirror.

"What happened when you were over there?"

"I walked to the door and rang the bell, Adam's older brother Drew opened the door and told me Adam was in his room. I asked him if I could go up and talk to him. At first Drew was really against the idea, but after a few minutes he said as long as it was alright with Adam. Drew told Adam that I was here and Adam said it was okay. Drew went into his room next door. Adam and I sat and talked for a little while then when his brother came to get him for dinner, Adam asked his mom if it would be alright if I stayed for dinner. We all eat dinner together and then after dinner I sat down and talked to Adam, his mom told us about the storm coming and we watched the weather so his mom asked if I wanted to stay over because it wasn't safe for anyone to drive in the storm. So I slept on the couch and cooked breakfast the next morning for everyone, and I cleaned up the dishes. Then you guys came."

"Thank you for telling us what happened, but I meant what happened with Adam."

"Well mom and dad I need to tell you both. Adam and I, are beck together. Now before you say anything I want you guys to know that I gave your class a try, but it didn't help I'm in love with him and he's in love with me. I know now that Adam is a boy deep down and soon he'll be one completely, please let us be together, he makes me happy."

I waited to hear what they would say I was nervous about it though, it didn't make too much of a difference last time. I hope that it will this time because I tried what they wanted me to do, now they would hopefully see that it was love not confusion. "Becky will talk more about this after dinner, now when we get home I want you to go up to your room."

My dad said as we turned onto our street and then pulled into the driveway. I went straight up to my room. I have a bad feeling about this. If they were fine with me and Adam then they would have said so already wouldn't they? I lay down on my bed as I felt myself start to cry. I had no idea what I would do if they said I couldn't be with Adam. We loved each other and I had already hurt him so much. Images of his cuts kept popping up in my head, only making me cry harder. "Becky, dad said to come get you for dinner."

"Go tell him I'm not hungry Luke."

I heard Luke walk away from the door and head downstairs. Luke must have gotten a ride home from hockey practice with one of his team mates. Luke is my older brother, he's very protective of me, and he doesn't like me being around Adam very much. I have no doubt that he will be on their side. "Becky can we come in?" My dad said standing at my door, knocking softly. "Sure." I wiped off my face and blew my nose.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"You guys don't like Adam and I know that you won't let me be with him."

"Becky, you need to understand this, we don't want you to be sad we just want what's best for our little girl, and that is not Adam. We want you to be happy, but at the same time we want you to be safe and to life a full righteous life. You know that in the eyes of God, Adam is really a girl, and not a guy. If you choose to be with him you're taking yourself down a bad road. We just want to protect you from that." My dad said as he rubbed my back. "We love Becky, and trust me, we know that it seems like we are being unfair to you, but we're just doing what we think is best for you." He went on then gave me a big hug. My mom started talking then. "Becky, listen honey, I'm going to tell you something. Adam might be the first person you think you like, but there will be others then one day you'll fine who you really want to be with." She gave me a hug and a smile. "Come on Becky let's go downstairs and have a nice family dinner together, I think we kept Luke waiting long enough."

"Mom, dad I respect you both so much and I don't want to say anything bad or hurtful. But I love Adam, and I'm going to be there for him. Even if you don't like it you're just going to have to learn to deal with it." I said even though I hated going against them like this, it was what I had to do and deep down inside I know I'm doing the right thing.

"Don't you talk to us like that young lady!"

"That's right Rebecca, you live in my house, you will follow my rules, and you should also follow the rules of God, you learned and followed for years. Are you really ready to set all this aside for one girl?"

"Adam is a boy and God would understand this. After all we are supposed to show love to everyone, not make it alright to hurt other people!"

"That's it, I've had it with this young lady, stay in this room you're grounded, and you are to stay away from Adam!"

"Dad you can't do that!"

"You're my daughter I can do what is best for you."

With that both my parents left me alone in my room. I started to cry on my bed once again. I will find away to be with Adam, they'll just have to get used to it. I spent the whole night planning how to talk to Adam. I needed to let him know what was going on. But my family was watching me like a hawk.

Finally a day later, my parents went out and Luke was sitting watching the hockey game on TV. I took my chance and used the phone in my room. I quickly punched in Adam's number. On the second ring he picked it up. "Hey Becky, I'm so glad you called. Is everything okay with you and your family? Are you in trouble? Becky I'm so sorry about this." I could hear how sad and worried he was. I hated hearing him like this. I just wanted to be there to hug him and make everything better but sadly I can't now, soon though.

"Adam, I can't talk long my parents are out but my brother will be up here if he hears. I'll talk to you about this in school on Monday. Things are a little rocky around here. But don't worry Adam, I love you and I won't let anyone get in the way of us. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thanks for telling me, I love you to Becks."

"Becky, who are you talking to?" Luke called up the stairs.

"Bye Adam." I hung up just in time as Luke came in my room.

"Don't you knock Luke, its rude not to."

"I'm supposed to watch you, so who were you talking to?"

"A friend from Florida, I told her I can't talk though."

"Sure it was Becky, sure it was." Luke walked out of the room and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Luke's POV 

I know Becky wasn't on the phone with a friend. It had to be Adam, I don't like that. Adam isn't someone she needs to be with or even have in her life. All he is doing is messing up my sister. I won't let Adam take Becky to hell with him.

Adam's POV

"I can't believe you said that to them."

"Me neither, I didn't really like having to talk to them like that. But they need to know that this is what makes me happy and I'm not going to let it go again." Becky said taking my hand in her's.

"I love you Becks, so much."

"I love you to Adam." We kissed again and went to class.


End file.
